Ferb Fletcher
Ferb Fletcher is one of the three main protagonists of Disney’s popular animated TV show/franchise, Phineas and Ferb. He is a British child of the Fletcher family currently living in the American city of Danville. He is the stepson of Linda Flynn and son of Lawrence Fletcher. Being a national of Britain, he speaks with an English accent. He is one of three children of the Flynn-Fletcher household among his step-siblings Phineas Flynn and Candace Flynn. People he knows as friends include, Buford Van Stomm, Baljeet, Irving Du Bois, Django Brown, and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. He also seems to be interested in Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, with whom he has frequently flirted with and helped. At one point, Vanessa kisses him on the cheek. His known alias, Ferb, is evidently short for a longer name, however, he was interrupted when he came close to mentioning what that name was. Not even Candace knows his longer name. Ferb rarely speaks, but is not actually shy as others would assume. He is very courageous and has the ability to think quickly and stay calm in the midst of desperate scenarios. A notable skill of his is a technical and technological proficiency he shares with his stepbrother which he can easily take advantage of and build almost anything he chooses. Biography Early life Ferb was born in England to Lawrence Fletcher and an obscure and unknown mother. At some point in their lives, Lawrence’s relationship with Ferb’s biological mother ended abruptly and Lawrence was left alone as a single parent caring for his young son. Eventually, Ferb and Lawrence moved to the city of Danville in the United States where his father met a woman named Linda Flynn and fell in love with her at a Love Händel concert. When Lawrence married Linda, Ferb gained Linda’s children, Phineas and Candace, as step-siblings. Ferb has shared an enduring relationship with Phineas for which they have come to know one another not only as brothers, but also as best friends. Summer adventures Phineas realizes that summer doesn’t last forever, and decides to make summer last by doing outrageous activites. Phineas and Ferb decide to build a rollercoaster that extends from their backyard to all over town. Not only did they create a rollercoaster, but they created a beach in their backyard as well, where Ferb sang his first known song Backyard Beach. A short while after that, Ferb became a member of the Phineas and the Ferb-Tones, where they became one-hit wonders in just a day. Ferb helped Phineas remodel Mount Rushmore for Candace's birthday, carving Candace’s face into the sculpture. Ferb was also a very successful time-traveler, since he and Phineas fixed a time machine at the local museum, traveling back in time to 300 million B.C. Phineas and Ferb accidentally brought Candace with them, breaking the time machine in the process. Together they took the time to practice patience while Isabella and the Fireside Girls created another time machine to retrieve them. Phineas and Ferb helped reunite Love Händel back together for their parents’ anniversary. While Phineas was trying to talk the band members into getting back together, Ferb started making music with random objects to help start a song. Later that day, Love Händel was reunited. Ferb and his stepbrother went into space to see the star his father had bought for them. Their sister accidentally tagged along though, and the three went on a perilous journey through the galaxy. Surviving an asteroid field and other dangers, they ran out of fuel and stopped at an asteroid where a milkshake bar stood. There, Phineas and Ferb found out that it was really a star and they owned it. Phineas and Ferb returned home and accompanied Isabella to the Night of the Falling Stars dance. Phineas and Ferb were asked for help by their friend, Baljeet, to help him build a portal to Mars. They successfully built it, helping Baljeet get an A+++ for his science grade. Ferb also received a camera and a chemistry set from Bastille Day. He used the chemistry set to help Baljeet grow his shrunken watermelon to be 50 feet tall, and the camera to make friends with Nosey, the Lake Nose Monster. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz once caused the entire universe to grow large, but everything seemed normal to Ferb and everyone else, as it did not look different. Ferb and his brother met Meap, a cute space alien who was searching for his nemesis, Mitch. Phineas and Ferb accidentally knocked his spaceship into their backyard because they were playing baseball. Meap ran off with Candace to her Bango-Ru convention. While Phineas was busy trying to find Meap with his Cute-O-Meter, Ferb was repairing Meap’s spaceship. Ferb tested Meap’s spaceship out for a run when he was done repairing it. He stopped by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, whom he was particularly fond of, and backed up a bit to flirt with her. Ferb eventually met his neighbors’ relatives, whom were named Thaddeus and Thor. Ferb bears an uncanny resemblance to Thor, and sure enough, it turns out that the two like to build stuff as well as Phineas and Ferb do. They then compete on who can build the biggest backyard fort, and of course, Phineas and Ferb’s fort wins. One night, while Phineas and Ferb are sleeping, Perry disappears into his lair and is told by Major Monogram that he will be assigned to a new villain, and also, a new family. Perry then leaves the following morning, leaving Ferb in a state of depression and sadness. Ferb, along with his brother decides to host an awareness campaign (much like they did for the aglets) and sings a song about Perry. Perry then arrives, cheering Ferb and the other characters up automatically. Ferb, Phineas, Candace, their parents, and Isabella get shipwrecked on a deserted island after a storm. Lawrence asks Phineas and Ferb to help build a shelter where they can stay inside, and Phineas and Ferb do so. However, they overdo it and instead makes some sort of vacation home. Despite that they were only doing what their dad said, Candace tries to bust them (the only reason being that she's angry they didn't build something that would reach the mainland). On a visit to the beach, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Irving goes out to look for the lost city of Atlantis. (Irving wasn't actually invited, he came with them when “Mom stopped for gas”). On Tri-State Area Unification Day, he, Phineas, and their friends decides to hijack the parade to show what Tri-State unification is all about, making giant floats of themselves, and even have Love Händel perform. Buford makes several attempts to interrupt the parade, but Ferb took precautions and managed to escape his traps. After the floats had literally floated away, Ferb and the others continue the parade by simply pulling wagons. On the summer solstice, Ferb and his brother flew around the world in 40 hours. They stopped in Tokyo, the Himalayas, Paris, and an unknown island. In Paris, Ferb shows his crush on Vanessa by riding on a motorcycle with her and bringing flowers for her. At the end, all of his and Phineas’ friends had a celebration in their backyard. One day, Ferb and his brother decide to build a rollercoaster again. This time they did it as a musical, but Ferb questions what assurance that he has that everyone will break into a musical number. The day ran the same as it did in the first episode. He later said that “Carpe Diem” is English for seize the day, and the entire cast breaks into a musical number. A short while later, Ferb builds a supercomputer that can answer anything. However, Linda got a bad hairdo at a local salon and ends up having a bad hair day. To cheer her up, the boys tie balloons to industrial marking dye and a leaf blower. At 2:37 P.M. on that day, the items are released and Mom's bad hairdo turns back to her normal hairstyle. On the last day of a family road trip, the boys decided to build a truck stop diner as they didn’t get to go to one on their trip. Ferb recieved a delivery of the food and the establishment is set up. Truck drivers nearby ended up going to the diner and a song explained the scene. Candace wanted to bust the boys, but she ended up becoming a waitress there. On Perry’s fifth birthday, Ferb and his brother built a “Platypult” to celebrate. They end up landing in Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and help Dr. Doofenshmirtz build an Other dimension-inator. Perry landed there and the boys took him to the 2nd dimension, but then they found out that he was a secret agent. Doofenshmirtz planned an invasion on the 1st dimension, so Ferb and the platypus went back with a few stops on the way. They explained summer to the counterparts of themself, and got trapped by Doofenshmirtz. Many of his friends ended the invasion and he, along with the others, had to get his memory erased to forget about Perry’s identity. (“Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension”) Ferb's ancestors had lives very similar to him currently. Gerb and his brother had invented the wheel and had a celebration of Can-tok inventing fire. Several centuries later, the boys helped save Princess Isabella, who had been kidnapped by Doofenshmirtz. Sometime later, his ancestor Ferb-a-lot went to find the sword Excaliferb, but then it turned into a monster fight. In 1914, he and his brother set out to find the lost amulet of Juatchadoon. One day when Doof’s “Babe-inator” hit Phineas and Ferb, they were turned into babies. They still had remarkable abilities and Candace had to chase them around town. At Vivian’s “aunt’s sister’s landlord’s party,” the Fireside Girls join the boys in being babies. Ferb and his family and friends went on a trip to Africa to visit their dad's friend. They go on a safari and the boys build a highly unconventional vehicle. However, Buford messes up the machine and they fall into an uncharted gorge. Phineas was concerned that Perry was in the forest of Africa. Perry was actually trying to avoid the boys as he was accidentally sent to Africa. After the fight against Carl, who was evil, the boys meet up with their platypus. Ignatius then wonders how their platypus came to Africa, but then Ferb says that platypi are synonymous with the word impossible. The boys decided to create an antique car for Candace. She and Jeremy were so impressed by the boy’s work that they wanted to take it to the Doo Wop Hop. A song explained the ride to the event, in which Ferb was the background/secondary singer. Candace and Jeremy ended up getting a trophy for winning the competition, but they gave it to the boys. After their mom recalls past memories of a wading pool, Ferb and Phineas decided to create a giant inflatable wading pool for her. They also helped Isabella earn her patch by turning the Fireside Girls into bees. Doof’s “bee-pheramones” cover the pool and a simple one is left in it’s place. The Marvel superheroes powers are drained by Doofenshmirtz’s inator. Ferb and his brother discover what is going on and try to get them back. However, Doof is sided with Red Skull, Whiplash, Venom, and M.O.D.O.K, who are the supervillains. (“Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel”) Adult life Twenty years after he and Phineas built the Coolest Coaster Ever, Linda explains to the time-traveling Candace that Ferb is currently away at Camp David. Linda is interrupted before she can explain what Ferb is doing at the presidential retreat, but given Ferb’s British nationality, it is unlikely he has become the president of the United States. At some point before this, either he or Phineas married Isabella, as she was ambiguously described by Candace's future daughter as “Aunt Isabella” (though it is possible she is just a close friend of the family). Adult Ferb, like his brother Phineas, is never seen, only mentioned. Relationships Family Phineas Flynn Phineas is not just Ferb's stepbrother, he is also his best friend. Fеrb always helps Phineas with their daily activities. If it wasn't for Phineas’ creativity and Ferb's knack for inventing things, their daily activities would never happen. An infrequent running gag in the series is that Phineas accidentally causes Ferb bodily harm as a result of the former's obliviousness. The two have known each other for almost their whole lives, and spend every second of the day together. Perhaps the greatest example of the two’s everlasting friendship is when Phineas states that he couldn't ever ask for a better brother than him. Candace Flynn Due to the fact that Ferb rarely speaks to Candace at all, not much is known of Ferb and Candace’s relationship. Besides, unlike Phineas, Ferb hardly ever expresses his respect and love verbally to Candace. But it can be made clear that he loves Candace as a brother loves a sister and is willing to help her when she needs it. Just like his step-brother, Phineas, Ferb doesn't display any exasperation despite Candace's unsupportive attitude. Actually, both dialogue-logic interaction and physical interaction between them on screen are much less than the ones between Phineas and Candace. Whenever Candace threatens that she will tell mom about their, Ferb usually simply sits or stands beside Phineas, staring at her without other reactions, despite the fact that he also suffers from some of her obsessive behaviors. As it's often Phineas that face Candace directly and reply their thoughts “instead of” him. Though Ferb’s silent most of time, he is not actually as shy as others would assume. He isn’t afraid to tell his personal thoughts towards Candace when he thinks it necessary. Also, Ferb’s wry wit is often exposed in the conversations between him and Candace. Ferb is aware of Candace's crush on Jeremy, and once after a roller derby rematch, Candace was driven backwards into Jeremy's arms, Ferb complimented him on his good catch. There was also another time when he dressed and posed like Jeremy to catch the attention of Romantic Candace so that she could come down and then they would merge two Candace back into one. Ferb has almost come to an agreement with Phineas in terms of attitude towards Candace. Some of their big ideas are intended for Candace specially. He and Phineas will also offer Candace a prominent role in their plans (even though it's just Phineas who finally tells her the fact). Despite their limited on-screen interaction, it is made clear that Ferb loves Candace dearly, which can tell from his behaviors. He has helped Candace countless times and helps Candace build plenty of things, together with Phineas. He, along with Phineas, is always willing to help Candace whenever she needs it. When they glided along the snow gorges, Candace was bounced on the cliff and fell onto Ferb's head precisely. Though seemingly uncomfortable, Ferb overcame the following obstacles carefully with Candace embracing his head, screaming. Besides, Ferb and Phineas respected her contributions to their mother's birthday celebration and recorded her as she rehearsed her song dedicated to Linda; Ferb even lifted his thumb finger to praise Candace for her beautiful voice. Ferb will also appear properly and add pleasure to the atmosphere when Candace gets involved in their projects. One instance is the moment when Candace was crowned “Queen Wahini of the Beach,” Ferb helped her celebrate by singing the song Backyard Beach. In addition, when Candace was trying to take the traffic surveillance video disk back from Norm, he and Phineas helped her by chasing Norm on their bikes. Eventually, they came to a drawbridge, and Norm was caught in the middle as the bridge rose up. Ferb jumped off and towards the robot, but was thrown off to the side. Fortunately, he appeared unhurt at last. Ferb also tried to help cheer up Candace by telling a little joke which drove all persons except Candace burst out laughing at the comedy show they had arranged for her specifically. Ferb also saved Candace several times. Most time he accomplishes the task with help from Phineas. He has saved Candace alone twice as well. One instance included when he saved Candace from plummeting into a canyon on a kiddie ride whose ride time had expired with slingshot, sending a quarter into the kiddie ride to reactivate it. He has also helped her get out of a damaged rocket and space walk to safety. Ferb might look up upon Candace somewhat, according to Phineas, Ferb was impressed with Candace's bravery when she jump started their rocket that had ran out of fuel. Perry the Platypus Ferb is very close to Perry, and seems to care for him as much as Phineas does, though he is not as obvious about it. Perry switches beds in the middle of the night to make it fair between the two. Perry might be the reason that he gets along so well with Phineas, as shown in “Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension” when he goes to the pet store with his family. Steve the Chameleon “Steve” is a Chameleon Phineas and Ferb found in their backyard. Steve seems to prefer Ferb over Phineas, who fed him lots of mushrooms. Ferb even gave a long speech to inspire Phineas and Isabella to keep searching for him. At the end of the episode, it is taken that they keep Steve as their pet. Lawrence Fletcher Lawrence is Ferb's biological dad. Ferb helps Lawrence out a lot and loves him very much. Ferb has been heard referring to Lawrence as “Father,” not “Dad” or “Daddy.” Linda Flynn Even though Linda is not Ferb's biological mother, he treats her with a lot of respect and loves her as if she is his real mother. Unlike with Lawrence, Ferb has called Linda “Mum” on one occasion. Friends Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Isabella is a good friend with Ferb, perhaps because he's the stepbrother of her crush, Phineas. Isabella doesn't seem to have a romantic interest in Ferb like she does with Phineas. However, when Candace implies to Isabella that she may instead end up marrying Ferb, Ferb responds by giving a winking look in her direction, implying that he may have some affection for her, but he may have just be teasing her. Or, perhaps he just considers himself a “ladies’ man.” Ferb is aware of Isabella’s crush on Phineas. When they were stranded on the island, Ferb listened to Isabella as she lamented that Phineas never notices her and offered her a handkerchief as she cried. Several times when the three are together, Ferb simply steps away to leave the two alone. Vanessa Doofenshmirtz When Ferb is picking up plans for his and Phineas’ latest contraption, he first meets Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. He develops a romantic attraction to her, which leads to a mix-up between the plans he was picking up and those that Vanessa was picking up for her father. When later asked by Phineas how he got the plans confused, Ferb responds “I was weak.” Ferb encounters Vanessa again while test-driving Meap’s spacecraft. When he sees that he passed by her, he backs up the spacecraft and looks at her as if he were trying to flirt with her. She responds by smiling at him kindly. During “Vanessassary Roughness,” Ferb repeatedly offers his help to Vanessa, even though he is initially rebuffed. She learns his name, and calls it out when she is in trouble. She even kisses him on the cheek at the end of their adventure. When Phineas and Ferb take off in their new ship to travel around the world, Vanessa lands on its cockpit. She sees Ferb, and joins the group of kids for a short period of time. During their time in Paris, Vanessa complains about her dad being evil, and Ferb says “Well, if you love somebody, you have to meet them halfway.” He sees a rose stand, but by the time he returns to his post with a rose, Vanessa had left with her dad, Major Monogram, and Perry in a hovercar. He might have forget about her or has found that their relationship is impossible, due to the fact that he sings for Vanessa and Monty in “Druselsteinoween.” Jeremy Johnson Jeremy participates in many of the activities that Phineas and Ferb plan. Ferb helped Jeremy dance on a national television show by doing the dance moves for him. At the end of the competition, Jeremy admitted the truth about his dancing and gave Ferb all the credit. Baljeet Tjinder Ferb has helped Baljeet in some of Baljeet's projects. He has also been seen to give Baljeet some sympathy when playing a video game, in which he could've easily beaten Baljeet due to his internationally ranked video game skills. Ferb let a pecking bird control his game while he himself was reading a book, therefore letting Baljeet win to save his "fragile nerdy ego". In the end, though, he refused to admit it to Baljeet. Buford Van Stomm Buford and Ferb generally get along well, considering the fact that Buford is a self-proclaimed bully. Buford tends to go along with Phineas and Ferb's Big Ideas, but on occasion calls the two out for his own pleasure. Ferb once used a Vulcan-style pinch on Buford, after he accused Ferb of calling him a shark. At some point, Buford nicknamed Ferb “Bean pole McGee” (“Take Two with Phineas and Ferb”: Tony Hawk). Irving Not much is known about the relationship because they do not interact much, but Irving once got a lock of his hair. Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Child characters in television Category:Fictional musicians Category:Fictional English people Category:Fictional immigrants to the United States Category:Fictional inventors